Total Drama State Race
by 15animefreak15
Summary: Total Drama is back with a whole new cast: your OCs! This time it's a race through the states of the USA with Chris hosting the show, of course. Now accepting applications! Rating subject to change.
1. Application

Hello everyone! It's been ages since I last posted a story, mainly because I've been busy with culinary school and relationship drama. I'm currently working on a Hetalia crossover story, however, I recently got into Total Drama Revenge of the Island. I went flipping through some fanfiction and found the classic OC-filled Total Drama revamps.

I totally jumped on the bandwagon. Mainly because I'm sick of submitting applications and the story never even moving past the initial application chapter. Knock on wood I don't jinx myself and do the same.

Okay! So about the story. Chris is the main canon character that will show up consistently, seeing as he is the host. Chef might show up a little bit, and most- if not all of- the old contestants will make guest appearances at some point. But the main characters of this story will obviously be your OCs!

Every Total Drama season has a setting and theme. This one's quite simple. Race around the states! States being the USA, of course. I'm accepting twenty-two OC applications. I'll most likely take the first twenty-two I get, unless I get more, then I'll pick and choose.

Note! This is being cross-posted to Deviantart and Tumblr, so people from those sites will likely be submitting OCs as well. Simply fill out the application form below and MESSAGE it to me. That way everyone's information remains confidential and there's no spoilers. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Total Drama franchise. Nor the OCs that will be in this story, aside from two that will be mine.

APPLICATION

Name:

Nickname(s) (Optional):

Gender:

Age (14-18):

Sexual Orientation:

Relationship Status (Single, Engaged, etc.):

Stereotype(s) (Max 3, must relate with each other!):

Home State:

Weight/Height/Body Type (Hourglass, Pear, Coke Bottle, etc.):

Hair Color/Length/Style/Accessories:

Eye Color/Accessories (Glasses, Contacts, etc.):

Normal Clothing:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Formal Clothing:

Personality:

Likes (Min. 3):

Dislikes (Min. 3):

Talents:

Fears:

(Feel free to include explanations for the four above categories.)

Stereotype Affinity (Who they would date.):

Stereotype Friendly (Who they would get along with.):

Stereotype Unfriendly (Who they would hate.):

Background (Short Biography):

Optional Questionnaire:

Alliance?

Close Friendship?

Antagonist?

Relationship?

Love Triangle?

Audition Tape:


	2. IMPORTANT!

Hahaha... please don't kill me. -hides behind uber buff Chef-

**NOTE: THE FIRST HALF OF THIS IS MY REASONS FOR DISAPPEARING. IF YOU DON'T CARE AND JUST WANT THE GOOD NEWS, SKIP DOWN TO THE -.**

So... um... I totally dropped the ball. -winces at boo's- I know, I know! I promised I wouldn't abandon Total Drama State Race like the trend is for that type of fic, but I did anyway. I didn't mean to! Honest! Life is a BEACH (if you know what I mean), seriously.

I was just starting to really get down to writing the first chapter when life smacked me in the face like Chef's cooking. No offense, Chef. -Chef grunts-

ANYWAY, I had finals for culinary school, plus finding an externship. Been busy with that and then got hired, so been working 40+ hours a week. Then there's family time. Plus my love life's been about as bumpy as a country road after the snow thaws. So basically life kicked my butt then handed it to me on a silver platter.

It's not that I grew bored or lost interest in the story, that's not the case at all. I thought about it a lot. I simply did not have the time nor energy to work on it. So I'm sorry for the half a year delay...

Okay, enough excuses, let's get down to the nuts and bolts of why I put this up. My life's finally become relatively stable so I plan on actually getting back to work on Total Drama State Race. -applause- Except I've got one problem.

The system I was going to use to vote off contestants was to receive "votes" or PM's from the creators of said contestants on who should be kicked off. Unfortunately, after half a year of stagnation, I fear they may not even care about the story or their characters anymore. SO, while I still have a relatively clean slate, I'd like to get this matter settled.

Listed below are the characters I've **ACCEPTED, **the ones who were going to be the contestants alongside my characters. If you see your character, please PM me saying if you want to still have your character be a contestant or not. If I receive no PM after two weeks, I'll just assume it's a negative and drop the character as a contestant. **Note: I'll also be PM'ing the creators of these characters in case they didn't alert the story or me.**

ALSO! I am in need of a few more contestants, and I have a feeling a lot of the list will be dumped since it's been so long. So please, PM me your characters! I'll re-post the application at the end of this chapter for your convenience.

**IMPORTANT: Apparently, people didn't read my request in the last chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE _do not review with your character application! It will be ignored and not even read over, let alone considered. You MUST PM me! Thank you.**

Now the list (I also included the character's stereotype and state so those applying now have a heads-up on the stereotypes/states I already have. Feel free to apply with the same stereotype since these are all unconfirmed, but you may have to change it if that person comes forward and wants their character to stay.):

Naoki Morita - Prankster - New Hampshire - POMForever

Eyrton Senna -Active/Car Racer - New York - Kunnaki

Katsuhkay Wilson - Biker/Gang Leader - New York - Kunnaki

Tammy Rose - Miss Independent - Ohio - CartoonQueen

Liana Strong - No Nonsense/Bossy Strategizer - Texas - Cerridwen-Maiden

Anansia Marksmen - Daring Tomboy - New Mexico - CanOfDicedPeachesInMyPocket

Enzo Ferrarri - Mafia/Trust No One - Nevada - TDI 4 Ever

Arabella Jadelyn Clopstie - Southern Belle/Animal Lover/Tech Hater - Texas - Mew Mew Pachirisu

Finley Tiernan - Bored Genius - Michigan - JumpersAndKittens

Monica Slate - Capable One/Average Jane - Nevada - JumpersAndKittens

Nicholas Layton - Chill Guy - Colorado - JumpersAndKittens

Niagra Rae Wilson - Tall One/Sports Fanatic - Indiana - frizzle1872

Allan Leroys - Wimp/Crybaby/Nerd - Kentucky - frizzle1872

Dean Lewis Mackenzie - Rapper Wannabe - Montana - theonewhowearsabox

Kole Keller - Hipster - California - theonewhowearsabox

Cindy Harkins - Classy/Flirt/Heart-breaker - Illinois - Love-loyalty

Tony O'Neil - Storyteller/Geek - Wisconsin - Love-loyalty

James Yorke - Pretty Boy - Florida - Love-loyalty

My own characters which will remain contestants:

Mary Niles - Punk/Goth/Psycho - Massachusetts

Tara Lekutic - Gamer/Bookworm/Nerd - Ohio

So even if everyone responds, we still need **TWO **more contestants! Please PM me your applications! I apologize again for the wait, but I promise I'll stick to it this time. Thank you for those who have been patient with me!

Application re-posted for convenience (**PLEASE PM ME, DON'T REVIEW WITH IT**):

Name:

Nickname(s) (Optional):

Gender:

Age (14-18):

Sexual Orientation:

Relationship Status (Single, Engaged, etc.):

Stereotype(s) (Max 3, must relate with each other!):

Home State:

Weight/Height/Body Type (Hourglass, Pear, Coke Bottle, etc.):

Hair Color/Length/Style/Accessories:

Eye Color/Accessories (Glasses, Contacts, etc.):

Normal Clothing:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Formal Clothing:

Personality:

Likes (Min. 3):

Dislikes (Min. 3):

Talents:

Fears:

(Feel free to include explanations for the four above categories.)

Stereotype Affinity (Who they would date.):

Stereotype Friendly (Who they would get along with.):

Stereotype Unfriendly (Who they would hate.):

Background (Short Biography):

Optional Questionnaire:

Alliance?

Close Friendship?

Antagonist?

Relationship?

Love Triangle?

Audition Tape:


End file.
